El deseo de cantarte
by Kaimariam-Yaoi
Summary: Lo agito más fuerte y el trata de detenerme empujándome con sus manos, pero era inútil, lo tenia completamente a mi merced, finalmente logro venirme adentro de él, fue como morir y verlo morir de la forma más hermosa y volver a la vida para amarnos otra vez.


**Un hermoso fanfic de mi pareja favorita TokiyaXOtoya (Te amo Tokiya *¬*) espero que los disfruten tanto como yo ñañaña**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores (si me pertenecieran seria yaoi la serie ¬¬)**

* * *

EL DESEO DE CANTARTE…

Parecía que yo también lloraría, cuando vi sus lagrima salir y su cara alumbrada por el salir del sol.

-Quiero que cantes… ¡Canta por favor!- su voz temblaba; la mía no. Lo mejor que podía hacer era sonreír, como muestra de que la entendía y de que lo haría por ella. Yo en verdad quiero que escriba mis canciones, me hizo entender que debo luchar por lo que quiero, pero… ¿Qué es lo que quiero?

-¿Tokiya?... ¿Te sientes bien?- esa linda voz de ese chico me saco de mi sueño despierto.

-¿eh?...Otoya… ¿Qué pasa?– volteo a ver su cara, confundido por mi comportamiento, toca con su mano mi frente, él quería saber si me sentía bien, por supuesto que estoy bien, cuando está conmigo.

-Hoy estas muy distraído– me replica, como regañándome, seguro me estaba diciendo algo, espero no se enoje.

-No es nada, ¿Qué me decías?- le hablo de una forma delicada para que entienda que estoy distraído, seguro pensara que es por una persona, si eso piensa tiene razón, es por una persona…

-Nada en especial, deja abro la ventana, parece que tienes calor, ¡estas sudando!-

-¿Sudando?– ni siquiera me había percatado de eso, solo me fijaba en cómo me hablaba y los gestos que hacía.

El lindo chico pelirrojo se sienta en una silla a afinar su guitarra, me ignora como yo lo he ignorado varias veces, ¿Qué estará pensando?, hace mucho tiempo que tengo ganas de intentar algo, pero ¿Qué seguirá de ahí?, ¿Qué diría de mi? Poder tocarlo de la forma que quiero y que él se dejara, eso… ¿Es lo que quiero?, Siento aire en mi cara…

-Te puse un ventilador, parece que el calor no se te ha ido- sonríe como siempre, tan lindo e inocente.

-Gra-gracias…Otoya, siempre te preocupas por mí, eso me agrada- Lo digo un poco entusiasmado, como si quisiera llamar su atención, de hecho, quiero llamar su atención.

-¿Te agrada?- algo confundido.

-Sí, que te preocupes por mi- que no le quede la menor duda, que se que está conmigo.

-¡qué bueno!- emocionado y sonriente.

-Sabes Otoya…hoy me abrieron los ojos…-

-¿eh?- me mira fijamente por cambiar mi tono de voz.

-Me hicieron darme cuenta que, jamás debo ocultar lo que siento, ni lo que quiero hacer— me acerco un poco más a él como si quisiera besarlo.

-¿Y sabes que es lo que quiero?- él solo se sonroja y levanta un poco la mirada, como un "bésame y no me digas nada" por lo menos así yo interpretaba su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- Su mirada cambio esta vez esperando una respuesta, lo dijo muy firme, tan cerca de mí, pude sentir su aliento mientras lo decía y mientras robaba mi seguridad, eso quiere decir que ya no supe que decirle, solo me retire mas…

-Aun no lo sé- mi voz se estremecía, ¿Qué es esto duda que tengo?, ¿Por qué le di esa respuesta? Pude notar que eso no era lo que quería escuchar mi lindo compañero, como un tonto me aleje mas y salí de la habitación, completamente alterado, corrí por los pasillos y de nuevo me tope a la chica peli rosa, es curioso que siempre nos encontremos, ella pudo notar mi agitada respiración, respiración que no me permitía hablar, era más desesperación que cansancio y también más confusión.

-¿Ichinose-san?, ¿Le ocurre algo?- la chica me miraba un poco ruborizada y me hizo recordar aquel momento "Canta por favor" me decía con lagrimas imparables… -¡¿Canta? Eso es! –mi voz cambio al decirlo.

-¿Se encuentras bien?- me dijo la chica con ternura en su voz – ¡Parece que está confundido! – afirmando que ya no lo estaba.

-¡Eh! Lo estaba…estaba confundido- mi sonrisa volvió, pero eso ya no era suficiente, tuve que abrazarla -¡Gracias!…Nanami- mi voz de alivio agradecía a la chica por sus palabras, ya sabía que hacer…

Oscureció, estuve todo el día afuera de mi habitación preparando una sorpresa, lo único que lamento es que deje al dulce Otoya con una mala impresión, pero eso lo remediara ahora. Entre al cuarto, las luces estaban apagadas pero podía notar que el pelirrojo no estaba en su cama, volteo y me percato de que esta en la mía, prendo la luz sin hacer algún ruido, me conmuevo al ver como se aferro a mi almohada y aun mas al ver que al parecer había llorado por mí, eso es lo que pensé. No era necesario ponerme la pijama, el fin y al cabo no la iba a necesitar esta noche.

-Otoya- Una voz suave y dulce salió de mí, me acuesto junto a él y lo abrazo para evitar que se despertara.

-Dulce aroma que me llena de vida- comienzo a cantar en voz baja en su oído, para que abra sus ojos lentamente y me vea ahí con el –la confusión era grande, me deje llevar por ella, ahora la claridad es la que me acompaña. Un ángel me ayudo a entender lo que siento por ti, un poco tarde pero aquí estoy, a tu lado-

-¿Tokiya?- abre sus ojos lentamente y dice mi nombre antes que pudiera distinguirme.

-¡Amor!, es lo que siento ahora por ti, en tus ojos lo vi y no lo pude negar, eres para mí y yo soy para ti…por siempre-

-Esa canción…es muy hermosa- se sonroja.

-Lo es, por que es para ti- toco sus labios con mis dedos, estaban un poco secos y me veo tentado a humedecerlos, me acerco lentamente y le doy un beso, creo que empieza a hacer calor otra vez, al parecer el estaba nervioso pero yo lo estaba aun mas. Es un delicioso sabor tanto que no podía detenerme y seguí besándolo, nos volteamos y quede arriba del sin despegar sus labios y pude escuchar que salió un lindo gemido al presionarlo con mi cuerpo. Separamos nuestras bocas, su cara estaba llena de vergüenza, su lindo rostro me excitaba, creo que iba a enloquecer si no es que ya lo estaba.

-Hace calor- lo dice con mucha vergüenza.

-Sí, me gusta sentir tu calor…perdón por dejarte así en la mañana- acaricio amablemente su mejilla.

-No te preocupes… ¿y esa canción?-

-Es para ti, ¿te gusta?-

-Sí, es muy hermosa, pude reconocer tu voz mientras dormía, como si cantaras en mis sueños y también en a realidad-

-Otoya…- no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver lo lindo que se veía diciéndome eso, era el momento justo para decírselo –Te amo- me acerque más, pude por fin confesarme.

-Yo…- se ruborizo totalmente- Yo también te amo...Tokiya- se escuchó muy lindo al decirlo, mi corazón late fuerte y me duele, ahora solo podía pensar en hacerlo mío, le quite mi almohada que tenía todavía abrazada y tire las cobijas al suelo, no quería ver a nada más que a él y a su lindo cuerpo en mi cama.

-¿Tokiya?- se altera un poco y por el susto cierra sus piernas como si supiera lo que pretendo hacerle, yo aprecio su cuerpo, es una pose muy linda.

-Sí cierras tus piernas no puedo acercarme a besarte- le digo con un tono burlón, el solo se sonroja mas, me acerco y le digo al oído –Quiero hacerte el amor- el estaba asustado, yo tomo su mano y empiezo a lamer dos de sus dedos y luego me los meto a la boca, saboreándolos toco su cintura me detengo y comienzo a desabotonar su camisa aunque realmente quería arrancarle los botones. Lo tomo con mis brazos y lo levanto un poco para quitarle la camisa; el no replicaba o ponía resistencia, solo semi-desbiaba la mirada por la vergüenza que tenia.

-¿No dices nada? Otoya…- quería que me hablara, que dijera mi nombre, pero el solo tragaba saliva, baje su pantalonera junto con su bóxer, que eran fácil de quitar.

-¡Tokiya!- lo dice mas alterado.

-Quiero que seas mío- le afirmo de nuevo mientras me levanto y me empiezo a desnudar, quería que el también viera mi cuerpo desnudo, yo lo veía a él en mi cama y me excitaba aun mas, una fantasía viviente. Me deshago en mi ropa por completo, me acerco a él subiéndome a la cama, acaricio sus piernas y las beso, desde la punta de sus pies, hasta su lindo miembro, veo que pone resistencia y se aferra a cerrar sus piernas, quería que las abriera por eso deslizo mi mano hacia su trasero e intento meter un dedo.

-¡Ah!...- gime un poco asustado y abre ligeramente sus piernas, era mi oportunidad. Tomo sus rodillas y las abro completamente, creo que ahora si estaba empezando a enloquecer.

-Te vez muy bien así- se lo digo con un tono más pervertido. Ahora que lo pienso fue buena idea no dejar nada en la cama con lo que pueda taparse…

-Tokiya…No...- totalmente nervioso. Ahora que lo tengo así, puedo acercarme para hacer contacto cuerpo a cuerpo y así lo hago. Lo empiezo a besar apasionadamente sin que él pueda defenderse o decir algo, cuando noto que ya no tiene más aire lo dejo respirar y vuelvo otra vez a su boca, me encanta mover su lengua con la mía.

-Tokiya... ¡Basta!- casi no puede hablar bien, está muy nervioso.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- se lo digo viéndolo fijamente mientras roso sus labios.

-Yo...No…se- casi con una voz resignada. Comienzo a lamer sus pezones, mordiéndolos ligeramente y jalándolos un poco.

-Ah…ah- gime un poco más fuerte, quiero más, quiero que gima mas, lo levanto y lo siento en mis piernas, acerco mi miembro al suyo y los comienzo a frotar, el me abraza y comienza a gemir en mi oído, con su dulce y excitante voz.

-Otoya, eres tan lindo- un poco agitado

Froto mas rápido y con la otra mano toco su trasero y su espalda.

-Tokiya…ya no puedo, me voy a venir-

-Ahh...yo también- sin poder detenerme, el semen comienza a escurrir y siento como su cuerpo se estremece al igual que el mío.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo quería hacer esto- un poco brusco lo acuesto otra vez y abro aun mas sus piernas, las sostengo en mis brazos y meto mi pene lentamente.

-¡Aah!¡ To…Tokiya…! – gime fuerte y yo me meto más adentro de él, puedo sentir su calor y comienzo a moverlo fuertemente.

-Esto se siente tan bien- mi voz se escucha temblorosa por estar muy excitado –Otoya- digo su nombre mientras lo penetro cada vez más fuerte y lo único que puede hacer él es someterse a mi voluntad.

-¡Tokiya…detente!- no sé porque al escucharlo decir eso menos me detengo, lo levanto de nuevo como si estuviera sentado, pero esta vez con mi miembro hasta adentro.

-Otoya, me encantas- desesperada es mi voz por penetrarlo salvajemente, sacudo sus caderas y veo como salen lagrimas de sus lindos ojos rojos.

-Ah, Tokiya…ahh…¡aahh! –creo que ya está en el éxtasis igual que yo, se que quiere que me detenga a la vez que siga haciéndolo, su cara está confundida y hundida en un orgasmo, orgasmo que compartíamos pues yo también estoy muy excitado, lo cuesto de nuevo y yo con él, lo sigo penetrando oprimiendo su cuerpo con el mío.

-¡Ya te abriste más!- con un tono de sorpresa al poder moverme con mayor facilidad adentro del.

-Creo que va a salir otra vez- lo agito más fuerte y el trata de detenerme empujándome con sus manos, pero era inútil, lo tenia completamente a mi merced, finalmente logro venirme adentro de él, fue como morir y verlo morir de la forma más hermosa y volver a la vida para amarnos otra vez.

-Tokiya…- dice mi nombre mientras peina mi pelo con sus dedos.

-Otoya, fue maravilloso-

-Tú…me cantaste una canción, ¿es tuya?-

-Nanami me ayudo a escribirla, le dije que era para una persona muy especial- le sonrió.

-¿Le dijiste para quién?- un poco curioso.

-Claro que si- me acerco más –Para el amor de mi vida…-

Esa noche, fue la más maravillosa noche que he tenido, en verdad nunca supe que fue realmente lo que me hizo dudar si la respuesta estaba siempre enfrente de mí, mi amor por ese niño creció más esa noche y yo quiero vivir todo lo que me queda con él, con mis compañeros y por supuesto con aquel ángel que me suplico por mi voz, ahora todo es diferente y no siento que esto pueda romperse fácilmente…

~Fin~

-Oye Tokiya…-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Duraste todo el día con Nanami haciendo la canción?-

-Etto…bueno, también en lo que me animaba a entrada, porque también tenía algo de vergüenza-

-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo decidirte?-

~silencio~

-5 horas…creo- un poco avergonzado.

-¡5 HORAS!- sorprendido – ¡Eso es mucho!-

-Es que no podía entrar, me daba vergüenza y bueno…todo resulto bien- sonríe.

-Pero solo me cantaste un párrafo, ¿no? Te falta el resto de la canción- sonríe también.

-¿ah?-…se sonroja.

* * *

**¿Review?**

-Kaimariam-


End file.
